Es mi culpa
by Marauders G.W
Summary: Lily y Sirius se culpan, James solo les sonrie. pero ellos no eran culpables y mucho menos esa sonrisa representaba felicidad
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Lugar y momento equivocado

Pasadas las vacaciones de verano todos los chicos deben volver a Hogwarts, el primero de septiembre King Cross se encuentra abarrotado como años tras año, ya que aparte del contingente Muggle que lo usa día a día, aparecen cientos de familias mágicas en busca de una buena despedida a sus hijos.

James Potter era hijo único, y durante toda la vida el centro de atención del seno familiar. Durante sus años en Hogwarts la familia adoptó un nuevo hijo, Sirius Black. Al principio solo frecuentaba la casa algunos días en vacaciones, o las navidades, pero en el sexto curso, luego de una gran gresca familiar, Sirius Black se convirtió de buenas a primeras en un Potter más, y con James vivieron más que como amigos, como hermanos. Por primera vez James se presentaba solo ante la gran locomotora escarlata, sus padres no estaban.

Los Potter eran bastante mayores de edad y de situación muy acomodada, Charlus Potter, el padre de James, era unos los hombres con mas influencia del mundo mágico de la época, su nombre s barajaba entre los Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, etc. Pero claramente sin entrar en la "ideología de las serpientes" como las llamaba él. Doria Potter, cumpla labores de dueña de casa, pero más bien a modo de administradora, ya que poseían aproximadamente cinco elfos domésticos (asalariados). Ambos estaban completamente en contra de los movimientos antimuggle, y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Esto mismo les llevó muchos problemas tanto en el colegio como en su vida más adulta, si no eran llamados "traidores de sangre", era solo porque manejaban aproximadamente el 25% de la fortuna del mundo mágico lo cual los hacia "intocables". Aun así, tenían muchos enemigos lo cual finalmente acabó con ellos.

-¡James, James! ¿Tus padres ya salieron del hospital? –Pregunto Remus mirando a James que se encontraba con Sirius a su lado.

-No, aun no –dijo el chico manteniendo una sonrisa – pero saldrán pronto según lo que me dijeron los sanadores de San Mungo. ¿Cierto Canuto?

-Claro que si –Dijo el chico cabizbajo pero devolviéndole una sonrisa a su amigo

-Que inesperado el hecho de que llegaran esos mortifagos a tu casa. –dijo Remus seriamente.

-Si, a todos nos pareció raro, y justo después de que mi padre haya retirado el 50% de sus acciones del nuevo proyecto que planeaba con los Malfoy, y a la vez tomando en cuenta que Sirius vive con nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dijo Peter sin entender lo último

-Que tanto la el _Toujours Pur _Black como la familia de mis tíos Malfoy –Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius- Son familias de mortifagos, y el solo hecho de recibirme en la casa de los Potter es una ofensa para los Black, como el quitarles dinero es lo peor que se les puede hacer a los Malfoy.

-¿Pero realmente están seguros de que fueron ellos? –dijo seriamente Remus.

-Si –contesto nuevamente Sirius- Pero esto no se quedará así, pagaran lo que le hicieron a…

-Calma Canuto, mis padres estarán bien. Ellos son unos Gryffindor y siempre lucharan por sus objetivos, así que realmente estoy orgulloso de ellos.

Pronto comenzó a sonar la bocina del tren y los jóvenes empezaron a abordar el tren, los merodeadores subieron a paso calmo, ya que no había de quien despedirse este año.Al estar al tren caminaron hasta el final. James y Sirius adelante caminaban a sus anchas pavoneándose y atrás lo seguían Remus y Peter, el primero vigilante y el segundo emocionado. El cuarteto se dirigió hacia el último vagón, el cual estaba "reservado" para ellos. Al llegar a este se sentaron plácidamente, y comenzaron a planear una sarta de bromas para vengarse de los mortifagos desde lo más cercano: sus hijos. Cuando había transcurrido aproximadamente media hora de viaje sin tocar la puerta del vagón entro una chica de largo cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Ya me parecía extraño que mi novia no me viniera a saludar aún.

-Numero uno, no soy tu novia. Numero dos, No vengo a saludarte a ti. –Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – Remus, es hora de que comencemos nuestra ronda.

-Claro Lily, ahora me cambió y te sigo – dijo Remus parándose rápidamente.

-Grande Cornamenta, primera vez que te dan calabazas en este curso.- dijo Sirius riendo – y mas encima te cambiaron nuevamente por Lunático.

-Deja de hablar imbecilidades perro –dijo la chica mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius.- Te espero afuera – diciendo esto salió.

-Salgo ahora mismo si quieres… – dijo bajando la voz poco a poco James mientras veía como las piernas de la pelirroja se marchaban.

-James para con eso que la haces enojar mas, bueno chicos me voy a juntar con Lily

-Para ti es Evans, Lunático – dijo james mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-En realidad no, ella me obliga desde segundo a decirle Lily, es a ti a quien no lo deja llamarle mas que con el apellido. Bueno, adiós…

Con esto el chico rubio salió del vagón en la misma dirección que la chica dejando a James sin opción de replicar.

-Bueno amigo, y para pasar las penas, vamos a visitar a las chicas de sexto.

Dicho esto Sirius y James salieron del vagón dejando a un solitario Colagusano cuidando el despacho.

…

Luego de la reunión de prefectos y delegados Lily y Remus salieron a paso firme en dirección a sus respectivos vagones y caminaron por el largo pasillo conversando animosamente en busca de sus respectivos amigos.

-¿Como te ha ido?, hace poco fue tu periodo, te veo cansado.

-Si Lily, aunque esta vez lo logre conllevar mejor, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es la familia de James.

-Si leí en el Profeta lo que les paso a los Potter, realmente quede muy preocupada, quise ir a preguntarle como estaba… pero ese imbécil cada vez que me ve comienza con su sicopatía y no encontré la posibilidad de dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Y porque te preocupaste tanto siendo que James no es tu amigo? – Dijo Remus con una media sonrisa

-No comiences Remus de nuevo, yo jamás me podría fijar en alguien tan exasperante como James.-cortando dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado sin que se le viera la cara.

-No tienes por que molestarte solo con una pregunta –dijo el chico conteniendo la risa, para el todas las cartas ya estaban echadas.

-Cállate que acabo de ver la cabellera frondosa de Sirius entrando al vagón de unas chicas de la próxima generación, quizás que cosa le hará a las chicas –Dijo ceñuda mirando al chico y bajando la voz mientras se aproximaba rápidamente.

-Lily espérame! No entres… – trato de advertirle el licántropo sin lograr terminar lo que decía ya que la pelirroja ya había entrado al vagón con la varita en alto – ahí. – concluyó el chico en voz baja como si los pulmones se le hubieran desinflado.

La escena era un tanto embarazosa, James y Sirus se encontraban besando a una chica cada uno. Solo estaban los cuatro en el compartimento y James arremetía con tal intensidad a la chica que la visita inesperada de una furibunda pelirroja con la varita en alto no le dio tiempo de separarse.

-Perdonen la… -su voz no dio más y giró sobre sus propios pies saliendo del lugar dejando a un Remus con la boca abierta mirando – interrupción….

-Lily! –grito James cuando se hubo liberado de los dientes de la chica que tenía encarcelado su labio, segundo seguido el chico de gafas corría por el pasillo tras Lily Evans dejando a una muy enojada Huffy sentada mirando como a su amiga y Sirius no se preocupaban de nada.

El chico se puso su capa de invisibilidad y paso de vagón en vagón buscando a la chica sin lograr nada, solo le restaba visitar un compartimiento, el de los delegados. La suerte de James de ser capitán de quidditch era que eso le abría un montón de puertas, como la de los delegados mismos.

Abrió muy despacio la puerta del compartimento y vio una escena que nunca pensó ver. La chica pelirroja sola mirando fijamente un _patronus_ de una cierva mientras corrían silenciosas lagrimas por su rostro.

-En que te has convertido – murmuraba la chica- porque tiene que ser una cierva, porque ya no eres un león, porque no te podrías hab…. –de un segundo a otro la chica movió la varita hacia donde se encontraba James y grito – _Expeliermus, accio capa_

En menos de un segundo el chico fue descubierto, desarmado y el patronus desapareció sin dejar rastro de el.

-Lily… escúchame

-No tengo nada que escuchar Potter. No me interesa, solamente, no me dirijas mas la palabra.

-Por favor escúchame.

-No es necesario, ahora vete…

-Necesito que me oigas –dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-No te acerques estúpido, maldito pedante, imbécil, engreído –cada palabra era un nuevo golpe en el pecho del chico y aun así este no dio pie atrás y prosiguió su avanzada.

-Ella no significa n…

-¿Nada? Nada… NADA! –cada momento la chica se enojaba más.- Eso son para ti las chicas con las que sales, así mismo quieres que yo salga contigo, eres un asqueroso, aléjate de mi, no vales la pena, no eres un humano, no piensas en nada, ni siquiera te interesa el estado de salud de tus padres y te andas enr…

-Tu no sabes nada de mi Lily –dijo secamente el chico sosteniéndola del brazo con fuerza.

-M-me haces daño… suéltame, SUELTAME POTTER! – el grito hizo que el chico se sobresaltara y que soltara a la chica de ojos esmeralda la cual aprovecho la oportunidad de darle una gran cachetada y salió del despacho rápidamente dejando a un James Potter inmóvil.

...

Snape corría rápidamente por los pasillos buscando desesperadamente a una pelirroja, esta era una de sus pocas oportunidades de encontrarla sola y poder convencerla de que la perdone, el hecho de haberla visto pasar rápido como una flecha por afuera de su compartimento fue una luz de esperanza.

Corría de aquí para allá mirando de vagón en vagón asumiendo todos los desprecios hacia el solo por el hecho de ser un Slytherin. Omitiendo todo esto el chico no se daba cuenta de hacia donde se iba y sin mas choco de frentón con una chica cayendo ambos al suelo, ella encima de el.

-S-Sev… – se escuchó como una voz decía débilmente – por favor Severus ayúdame

-¿Qué te sucedió Lily? –dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-No quiero esto… – dicho esto la pelirroja se desmayó en los brazos del chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Intentos fallidos y etapas cerradas

La chica fue abriendo los ojos, se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. A su lado solo se encontraba un chico esperando que despertara y la mesita de noche abarrotada de regalos, donde solo resaltaba un Lirio que cambiaba de color.

-¿Que te paso Lily? –Pregunto preocupadamente un chico de cabello negro dividido como en dos cortinas –Te desmoronaste como nunca.

-N-nada, no pasó nada

-¿Acaso crees que me podrás mentir a mi? –dijo ceñudo Snape mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Lily. –En este colegio soy quien mas te conoce, y lo sabes.

-Pero…. Nosotros ya no somos amigos, como puedes conocer tanto a una sangre impura… no te da vergüenza – dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

-No digas tonteras en este momento, dime si te puedo ayudar en algo… -dijo casi suplicante el chico.

-No, nadie puede, y te agradecería q… -dijo notando un mareo- Muchas gracias por ayudarme en este momento Sev, pero con esto demos por cerrada nuestra etapa, cada quien sigue su camino.

-Pero Lily…

-Nada Severus, no podemos seguir la misma senda, por una sola gran razón. Tú serás un mortifago, y yo luchare contra ellos, ni los Capuleto y los Montesco pudieron llevar una guerra así sin terminar en un desastre. No puedo negar que me preocupo cada día de ti, ya que siempre te tendré en el alma como mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, pero nuestros caminos se dividen aquí.

-Perdóname por todo lo que hice Lily, yo cambiar…

-Espero que así sea, solo el tiempo te podrá dar la razón con respecto a tus lealtades.

-A-adiós Lily… -dicho esto se paro con las piernas temblorosas en dirección a la salida de la enfermería, y cuando se encontró en el rellano de la puerta aun dándole la espalda a la chica- ¿Lo que te pasó fue por culpa de Potter?

-De verdad me conoces Sev

-Nos vemos… -dicho esto el chico salió de la enfermería, soltando silenciosas lágrimas mientras el Lirio se fue secando poco a poco para morir una hora después.

…

Dos días en la enfermería y Lily se encontraba como nueva, aunque sólo un tanto estresada por haberse perdido 2 días de rondas, de estudio, deberes, etc. Ahora solo le restaba apurarse e ir en busca de Remus para que la pusiera al día de todo lo sucedido. Pero antes que eso, debía ir al gran comedor, necesitaba una exorbitante ración de comida.

Apenas puso un pié en el gran comedor todos la miraron, el hecho de que se había desmayado en el medio del pasillo encima de Snape ya era de conocimiento común y lejos uno de los rumores mas grandes, uniéndose al hecho de que todo el colegio escuchó un "SUELTAME POTTER" lo cual dejaba mucho para la imaginación de las féminas que seguían incesantemente la teleserie.

Asimismo la chica se dirigió a su mesa, no era primera vez que la miraban así, por ende su vida podía continuar, se sentó en un lugar mas apartada del resto de contingente de Gryffindor ya que solo quería tranquilidad ese día. Comió su desayuno calmadamente y escuchó una voz tras ella:

-Te encuentras bien pelirroja –dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Eso a ti no te interesa Black

-Yo creo que si, ya que somos amigos

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde el día que practique lo aprendido de legirimancia de mi tío Alphard y supe que te gusta Corn...

-Cállate o te castro -dijo la chica mostrando el tenedor- ¿y que hiciste que? Eres aun más sicópata que el mismo James.

-¿Ahora es James?

-Potter… ¿y me puedes dejar en paz las ocho de la mañana?.

-Solo si sales con James para que deje de llorar por ti

-Nunca saldría con un chico como el, yo no soy consuelo de nadie

-Consuelo? No se si te das cuentas que todas las demás chicas son el consuelo de Cornamenta para superar lo tuyo.

-Parece que lo toma bien –dijo la chica de soslayo mirando como el chico de anteojos conversaba animadamente con la chica del tren.

-No lo entiendes chica… - con ese comentario el chico se paró y comenzó su rumbo hacia James dejando a una pelirroja ceñuda sentada en el gran comedor, cada momento con menos apetito.

…

Las semanas siguientes pasaron lentamente, Lily cada momento se encontraba mas fastidiada, le daba vergüenza que Sirius la mirara con cara de padrino de bodas, ya no se animaba a hacer guardia a los Merodeadores como los dos años anteriores ya que no quería ver la cara de James, le daba miedo contarle lo que le sucedía a su mejor amigo Remus, ya que era algo así como un agente doble, sentía pena por Snape que cada día se veía mas demacrado. Se encontraba completamente sola.

A pesar de eso, no podía escapar para siempre y fallarle a tanta gente mientras se escondía, la profesora McGonnagal le agradecía día a día por controlar todo lo que Remus no lograba de los merodeadores, no se podía alejar de Remus, ya que cada día solicitaba mas la ayuda de su amiga y no se perdonaría abandonarlo. Sin contar que el suceso del tren pareció ser olvidado por James a que al tercer día después de que saliera de la enfermería le pidió que la acompañara a Hogsmade y así lo hacia día tras día, sin contar que cuidándole la retaguardia se encontraba un joven de ojos grises mirándola divertido y haciéndole muecas. Simplemente era un camino sin retorno, simplemente le quedaba un año y esa era su única ilusión para seguir, no los vería nunca mas, solamente mantendría el contacto con Remus y todo sería mejor.

-Señorita Evans, en que tanto piensa, me sorprende no verla terminar aun su poción siendo que usted siempre es una de las primeras en entregarlas - Dijo el profesor Horace mirándole preocupado.

-No puede de dejar de pensar en James –Gritó un chico desde el fondo del salón entre las carcajadas del resto de la clase.

-Lo que dice el señor Black es cierto Lily? –pregunto el profesor buscando la manera de lograr saber mas acerca de su alumna favorita

-Eso jamás profesor, nunca me enfrascaría con un chico con tanto kilometraje, y lo que dice Sirius es el reflejo de su alma, no se da cuenta de que le sigue a sol y a sombra. – dicho esto Sirius no supo que replicar mientras Lily echa una furia termino su poción rápidamente, debía vengarse de ese animal.

…

Poco a poco pasaban los meses, y Lily seguía con el mismo estado de ánimo, día a día se levantaba y se enfrascaba en un sinnúmero de batallas campales contra los merodeadores, pero ignorando olímpicamente a James y dejado diariamente un ojo morado, mejilla hinchada o un nuevo moretón en el trasero de Canuto, esto se había vuelto personal.

James tampoco era el mismo de antes, bajó la intensidad de las peticiones a Lily, sus notas ya no eran las mismas, cada luna llena ya no era capaz de transformarse en un Ciervo sin salir herido por Remus, sus atrapadas de la Snitch ya no eran tan rápidas y realmente su sonrisa de medio lado ya no existía, junto con ello desapareció el gesto de su mano en el pelo. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Que piensan hacer para navidad? –Preguntó Colagusano mirando a sus amigos.

-Yo me quedare en Hogwarts, desde que falleció mi padre no e sabido nada de mi madre – dijo Remus mirando por la ventana para que no se demostrara la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Yo te acompaño entonces amigo – Dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-Yo debo ir con mi madre y mi padre –dijo el chico con tristeza recordando cada cena navideña en su casa.

-Y tu Cornamenta, ¿que harás? –preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo que se encontraba recostado boca abajo en su cama.

-Iré a pasarla con mis padres, me mandaron una lechuza de San Mungo diciéndome que saldrán ara esas fechas – dijo el chico con tono de voz animado.

-¿Realmente aun siguen ahí? ¿Siguen en cuidados intensivos? –dijo sin mucho tino Colagusano

-Si, pero me avisaron que mi madre ya puede volver a hablar nuevamente, y que mi papa ha logrado mover dos dedos- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, que mas parecía una mueca para lograr contener las lagrimas que le querían aflorar.

-Realmente los atacaron con magia oscura, y tus padres al ser tan buenos no lucharon al igual que los míos. –dijo cabizbajo Sirius.

-Deja de culparte hombre, de esto solo tienen la culpa los que lo hicieron, y el mismo Voldemort, así que cálmate o te golpeare –con esto se reflejo realmente una sonrisa, pero menos de dos segundos.

Los chicos siguieron la conversación animadamente pensando la última travesura antes de las vacaciones, mientras que James Potter se encontraba nuevamente acostado boca abajo en la cama y dos de sus amigos lo miraban de reojo.

Al otro día los chicos se levantaron sin problemas, James seguía con las revoluciones mas bajas mientras caminaba al campo de quidditch y que créanlo o no, ese día sería el segundo partido del año contra Ravenclaw. Todo el colegio se había teñido de rojo con oro o azul con plata, y el ánimo seguía subiendo a cada segundo.

En el camarín de Gryffindor se encontraba James dándole indicaciones a su equipo como capitán que era desde tercer año, al lado de el se encontraba el imponente Sirius Black con su uniforme y su armadura de Guardián mientras los cinco chicos lo miraban seriamente escuchando el discurso de James que se barajaba entre frases como: "_este es el momento_" _"nunca hemos perdido contra ellos" "no debemos fiarnos" "nosotros tenemos el instinto de los leones y somos depredadores por naturaleza", _lo cual hacía que cada uno de los cinco sentidos de los chicos se llenaran con la inspiración del capitán.

-AHORA FUERA CHICOS A DESPLUMAR A ESOS PAJARRACOS –con eso todos salieron corriendo del camarín en dirección al campo de juego y acomodarse en sus posiciones.

El partido comenzó, y nadie podía aguantar la emoción, las chicas gritaban y los chicos abucheaban al otro equipo, el termómetro corporal de todos subía minuto a minuto y el comentarista ayudaba a que así fuera.

- La toma Kirkland y se la entrega a Frank! No! Dos Ravenclaw le cierran el paso, pero en ese momento aparecen los gemelos Prewett, una Bludger cada uno y los derriban, Ahora Frank le manda la Quaffle a Alice, Alice la toma y GOOOOOOL DE GRYFFINDOR.

Todo el publico gritaba en ese momento, James giraba en círculos por el campo buscando la oportunidad de ataque segundo a segundo, la Snitch no se encontraba por ninguna parte, pero el equipo de Gryffindor anotaba cada dos por tres lo cual lo animaba bastante, el marcador iba 150 – 10 mostrando la habilidad de guardián de Sirius.

James miraba en todas direcciones en busca de un haz de luz dorada y nada, su cabeza se movía en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los de una pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente sin mirar el resto del partido, en ese momento, en menos de dos segundos ve a la buscadora de Ravenclaw aventarse con toda velocidad en picada hacia el suelo, donde un pequeño resplandor dorado se movía rápidamente, en ese momento se lanzo tras ella. Ambos buscadores se encontraban a la misma distancia del objetivo, pero James no podía perder bajo ninguna circunstancia así que rápidamente se paró en el palo de la escoba y salto en dirección a la Snitch, la encerró entre sus manos y segundos después se encontraba rodeado por todos los Gryffindor del castillo, abrazándole y felicitándole. Entre el tumulto de personas se logró ver una sonrisa dedicada solo para el de una pelirroja que prontamente dio la vuelta en dirección al castillo, la delegada había tomado una decisión, le diría todo en la fiesta.

-Lily! –grito el chico al lograr separarse de la marea roja que lo tenía preso pero de un segundo a otro lo toma del brazo una mujer y del otro su mejor amigo. La cara de ellos dejaba mucho que desear, algo había pasado.


	3. Chapter 4

**Aqui represento lo que con mis amigas llamamos... "el orden de las cosas"**

**Esto tenia que pasar en algun momento... y es obvio**

**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Jotaka, Fred ahora estaria vivo y estaria casado con una chilena-española, de sangre vasca, rubia de ojos pardos... e_e**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: Inminencia

La fiesta en la sala común siguió durante la noche, donde todas las chicas buscaban al capitán para lograr felicitarlo, o algo mas. Pero ni de el, ni de Sirius había rastro.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana seguían solo dos personas después de la fiesta sentados con rostro taciturno. Cuando por el agujero del retrato entra una chica con los ojos hinchados.

-Chicos – corrió a abrazar a Remus- No han sabido nada de Potter

-Después del partido se lo llevo la profesora McGonnagal junto con Canuto al hospital, Sirius me dijo en una carta que los padres lo llamaban a gritos y que se alcanzó a despedir…

-Realmente esto es espantoso –dijo la chica muy preocupada- Quiero ayudarlo… Me siento culpable

Ambos chicos voltearon la cabeza a la chica a quien le brotaban silenciosas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lily? –Dijo sorprendido Remus- tú ni conocías a los padres de James.

-Si los conocí, en verano de 6to. –los chico abrieron mucho los ojos al ver a la chica a quien no le dejaban de correr las lágrimas por el rostro.- Había ido a comprar las cosas para el curso al callejón Diagon, y entre a cambiar mi dinero Muggle a Gringotts para poder comprar los que necesitaba… -en ese momento tomo aire- Ahí me encontré con Lucius y su padre, y me pilló mal parada, me comenzó a tratar pésimo… ya saben, todo lo referente a mis padres, sangre sucia, etc.… Y al encontrarme de improviso casi me manda un hechizo el muy maldito…. En ese momento James me defendió con un _Impedimenta_ y a James le llegó una carta del ministerio por ser menor de edad.

-Eso fue lo que hizo, el desgraciado me dijo que le había tirado un hechizo para hincharle el trasero a Nott… -dijo Colagusano pensativamente.

-Bueno, el padre de James arreglo todo en el ministerio, pero se encontró en una fuerte gresca con los Malfoy, ellos apelando el daño que James le había hecho a Lucius y el señor Potter apelando por mí. Todo eso termino en que el papa de James sacara todo el dinero de los negocios con los Malfoy –con esto siguió llorando sin consuelo.

-El hecho de que ellos sean desgraciados y que los padres de James sean fielmente guiados por sus ideales no es tu culpa Lily. –Dijo Remus abrazándola.

-En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que James me importaba, y cundo supe lo que esos desgraciados le hicieron a sus padres quise acercarme a el, pero cada paso que daba hacia el, esto se hacía mas fuerte, hasta el incidente en el tren, no quería volver a verlo…

-Es decir que a ti te gusta James –Colagusano y su intervención se gano un golpe en la cabeza de Remus.

…

Al segundo día de lo ocurrido a los Potter volvió Sirius cabizbajo al colegio, y al cuarto volvió James, este en cambio sonriente.

-¿Como les ha ido chicos? – dijo dibujando una sonrisa cada momento mas falsa que la anterior.

-Nosotros bien… pero –intento decir Peter siendo interrumpido

-Pero nada, eso es lo que vale, que estén bien ¿no? -Dijo sonriente James mirando divertido, o eso intentaba.

-James, ¿estas bien? –dijo seriamente Remus.

-Claro que si, ¿porque no lo estaría?, ¡iré a volar un rato!

Dicho esto el chico salió por el agujero de la sala común, corrió como pudo hasta la torre de astronomía y se quedo mirando por la ventana.

-Que como estoy, acaso son estúpidos…. Lo creería de Peter, pero esa pregunta de Lunático… -las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos – ¡PADRES LOS ENORGULLECERÉ! ¡LUCHARE POR TODO LO QUE ME ENSEÑARON! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el pelinegro.

Escondido detrás de una estatua se encontraba un moreno de ojos grises.

…

Por lo ocurrido, el baile de Navidad decidieron postergarlo dos semanas, la familia Potter era muy respetada, sobretodo por sus movimientos promuggle, lo cual hacía que mas de la mitad de los magos estuvieran de luto.

Día a día James se levantaba con una sonrisa, iba al baño, y se desordenaba el cabello, limpiaba los lentes y se preocupaba espectacularmente de que su uniforme se viera perfectamente mal puesto. Caminaba pavoneándose por el colegio sin dejar a ninguna chica sin babero. Nadie podía pensar que hace tres días hubiese vuelto al colegio por el funeral de sus padres.

La rutina seguía igual que siempre, al llegar al comedor gritaba desde la entrada a Lily si quería ir al baile con el, la cual respondía con un fuerte "NO" todos los días.

La chica se encontraba en estos momento Colada por el chico Potter, pero no podía entender como podría seguir con la misma actitud de imbécil tomando en cuenta lo que le había pasado, por ende lo seguía rechazando.

-Lily vamos al baile!

-No Potter

-Lily se mi novia

-No Potter

-Lily CASATE CONMIGO

-NO POTTER, ¿acaso tienes tierra en el cerebro?

-No Evans… -dijo dibujándosele en el rostro una sonrisa lo cual influyó en que la chica saliera del comedor a paso firme.

La chica siguió su camino escalera arriba, necesitaba escapar de la sonrisa de ese hombre, o flaquearía. No lograba entender como era posible que Potter no tuviera sentimientos reales, no le interesaban sus padres, no le interesaba nada más que vivir el momento día a día sin más que pasarlo bien.

-no puedo creer que sea tan… tan… -decía la chica con impotencia y lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba una cierva plateada.

-¿Sexy? –retumbó una voz en su espalda, un chico se sacó su capa y quedo al descubierto –Esta vez no fuiste tan rápida, _Expeliermus!_

La varita de la chica voló hasta la mano del chico.

-DEVUELVEME LA VARITA POTTER! –grito la chica

-Solo me dirás eso, ¿porque no podemos tener una conversación civilizada? ¿A ti también te gusta la torre de astronomía? Este era mi lugar secreto para estar solo…

-Vengo aquí cada vez que me enojo… -no quiso decir la palabra "contigo"

-Entonces es bastante seguido, ya, perdóname pelirroja –dijo cuando vio la mirada amenazadora de la chica – Lo único malo es que cuando vengo no hay buena luz ya que los días de luna llena no puedo acudir.

-Te entiendo, por eso saco mi patr… -¿estaba conversando con James?

-Sacaré el mío también ¡E_xpecto Patronum!, _Se ven bastante bien juntos –dijo el chico mirando al ciervo y la cierva que jugueteaban en el lugar.

-Si… es extraño que justo los se nosotros sean pares siendo que no nos parecemos en nada

-Los de mis padres eran así… -dijo el chico en voz baja lo cual hizo que Lily lo mirara fijamente unos segundos. – ¿el tuyo siempre fue una Cierva?

-No, antes era un León, pero cambió de un día para otro.

-El mío siempre fue un ciervo…

-Ese es mi animal favorito –QUE ESTAS DICIENDO LILY.

-El mío también. Ves que tenemos muchas cosas en común

-No Potter, no saldré contigo.

-No comencemos de nuevo pelirroja. Y si empezamos que sea desde un principio…. Hola mi nombre es James Potter y estoy loco por una pel….

-Eres un idiota

-Bueno, eso también me lo dijiste en un comienzo

-Perdóname Potter…

-¿Porque me pides que te disculpe?

-Todo fue mi culpa, tus padres no están por mi…

-Como te atreves a decir eso…

-Tú sabes lo que pasó en Gringotts con los Malfoy…

-¿Tu piensas que por eso atacaron a mis padres? Malditos ególatras que son a quienes quiero, Sirius no se deja de echar la culpa y ahora tu…. Mis padres eran valientes, más que nadie. Y luchaban por lo que creían, los superaron en número, pero ellos estaban felices hasta el último momen…

En ese momento la voz del chico se quebró, ni el mismo se dio cuenta como se le anegaron de lágrimas los ojos sin poder parar, no se estaba mostrando nada genial ante Lily y realmente lo único que atinó a hacer fue caminar hasta la ventana de la torre de astronomía dándole la espalda a la pelirroja para que no lo viera.

-Realmente eres tan estúpido como pareces Potter… -En ese momento la chica se había parado, al estar al lado de el lo giró tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y al tenerlo frente a ella lo abrazó. Aquel abrazo contenía todo lo que la chica quería decirle, el amor, la fuerza, la comprensión. No eran necesarias las palabras realmente. –Llora James, hoy seré yo quien te proteja.

En la mente del chico pasaban muchas cosas, no entendía como era que estaba entre los brazos del amor de su vida y aun no iba en dirección a la segunda base, como era que en ese momento sentía que la respiración de Lily tan cerca y aun no atinaba en dirección a sus labios, como era que eso para el paso a segundo plano y lo único que deseaba era estar ahí para siempre.

Pasaron casi 10 minutos en los cuales las lágrimas de James fueron aflojando tras la voz de la pelirroja en su oído reconfortándolo y demostrándole que siempre estaría ahí. En ese momento el decidió separar el abrazo y mirándola seriamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Necesito saber algo Lily

-¿Qué sucede? –su corazón comenzó a acelerarse

-¿Porque haces esto?

-Hacer que –en este momento abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida

-Tu me odias, agradezco mucho esto, pero…. ¿Simplemente me tienes lastima?

-¡Que estupidez estas diciendo James!

-Entonces porq…

El chico no pudo terminar la palabra, los brazos que antes se encontraban abajo después del primer abrazo se elevaron hasta el cuello del chico y lo rodearon completamente, la pelirroja se puso de puntitas y con sus labios le dio un tierno beso en los labios que duró cerca de dos segundos nada más.

-¿Aún piensas que solo te tengo lastima Potter? –dicho esto la chica se dirigía hacia la escalera, ya era muy tarde, era hora de volver.

- ¡_Impedimenta!-_ Gritó el chico haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio cerca del primer escalón en el cual el se lanzó a paso rápido para sujetarla en sus brazos cayendo al suelo donde Lily se puso a replicar rápidamente.- Te creo chica, pero esto no se queda así…

En el suelo el chico comenzó a besarla tiernamente hasta el momento en que ella dio el segundo paso y llegar a un beso francés. El frenesí de la situación hizo que la chica abrazara por el cuello al pelinegro y este encerrara entre sus brazos la cintura de la chica, donde los besos no paraban. El la frente, orejas, labios, el cuello, y así bajaba y bajaba James, hasta el momento en que se dirigía a la blusa de la chica y la miro a los ojos. Las dos esmeraldas de la chica se notaban cálidas al mirar al chico y simplemente dijo:

-Es hora de volver, es muy tarde… -en ese momento se levantó del piso con ayuda de James.

-Te dejo huir con una sola condición – James la miro a los ojos – ¿Quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

Dicho esto la chica se le acercó y le dio un beso encerando el labio inferior de James con sus dientes a modo de respuesta y dicho esto se dirigieron silenciosamente a la sala común con la promesa de que este fuese su pequeño secreto.

…

-Donde se habían metido ustedes dos, ¡Santo cielo James que le paso a tus labios, los tienes hinchados! –dijo Sirius mirándolo de cerca – Ahora si que Evans te dio una demostración de como le hierve la sangre Muggle que lleva, buen puñetazo…

-_Realmente si, pero no fue un puñetazo –_pensó James con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro

-Se lo merecía –dicho esto Lily subió por las escaleras a sus dormitorios con una sonrisa en el rostro después de haberle cerrado un ojo a Remus.

Al licántropo se le armó la película completa en ese momento, al fin había ganado.

* * *

**Si les digo que tengo una enfermedad mortal, y que solo un novio como James podria sanar... o en su defecto un review podria sanar... ¿me darian uno?**


	4. Chapter 5

Llego la hora de decir adiooos~

se acabo este fic !

espero les guste XD

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 : Peticiones**_

-Que me pongo, nada me queda bien… -dijo James con los ojos llorosos

-Realmente esto es terrible amigo, ya pareces una nena… y eso que ni siquiera quisiste invitar a alguien al baile, sin contar que rechazaste a 12 chicas que te invitaron –dijo Sirius ceñudo

-Si, pero me debo ver excelente –trató de disimular el chico con gafas.

-Ponte este y dejas de molestar, realmente asombrarías a Evans con ese…

-Acaso lo sab…

-Solo cállate y arreglare que a la señorita perfección no la puedes hacer esperar…-dicho esto Sirius salió de la habitación dejando solo al chico quien silenciosamente se arreglaba sintiéndose culpable por mentirle a su amigo.

El traje que le facilitó Sirius era un atuendo Muggle, Smoking les decían. Se lo puso y una etiqueta colgó de su manga la cual se leía _Armani _y debajo de esto una nota que decía:

_Mas te vale conquistar a la pelirroja con esto, tómalo como tu regalo de navidad, si no atinas ahora con ella, me la violo, besos tu ex novio… Sirius_

El chico soltó una sonora carcajada al leer la carta, se paró rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse, se miro al espejo, desordenó su cabello y salió al ruedo

…

-Nous danserons My Fair Lady, te ves maravillosa –dijo el chico con los ojos muy abiertos mirando cada centímetro del vestido blanco que vestía su chica.

-¿Aprendiste francés Potter?, gracias…

-Solo por ti

-Claro… vamos –caminó adelante la chica para que sus mejillas dejaran de combinar tanto con su pelo

-Vamos –En ese momento James le tomo la mano y caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras todos los miraban asombrados.

En la entrada del Gran Comedor Lily tomó con fuerza la mano de James, las miradas se volcarían en dirección a la pareja favorita del colegio, los chismes y todo. Realmente a ninguno de ellos les importaba mucho, pero los nervios crónicos de Lily jugaron una mala pasada.

-Tranquila amor

-s-si… ¡Q-que! ¿Como me dijiste Potter?

-Amor, desde hoy esto será oficial..

-Q-que…

-Camina… -le tiró la mano y ambos entraron por la alfombra roja puesta en el centro del gran comedor para la ocasión a paso firme, los murmullos surgieron, pero… a palabras necias oídos sordos, James dirigió a la chica hasta donde se encontraban los Merodeadores y se sentaron, sin soltar sus manos.

Al poco tiempo se paró el profesor Dumbledore en frente a dar su discurso por las fiestas, el cual todos los estudiantes lo escuchaban atentamente.

-…Estos tiempos son cada vez mas complicados, pero esta solo en uno lograr sus objetivos y seguir sus propios ideales por lograr proteger a quienes se ama. Solo les pido ahora chicos, que disfruten sus vidas, luchen por lo que quieren y jamás se alejen de quien tienen al lado, que sin ello no son nada…

Los aplausos fueron inminentes, luego de estos el banquete apareció en la mesa y todo el salón se lleno de sonidos de platos y servicios, durante un buen rato. Exactamente una hora después, se paró la profesora McGonnagal de la mesa de profesores en dirección al taburete que ocupaba el director para sus discursos y sin más comenzó a hablar.

-Este año habrá baile, y creo que es lo que todos esperan. Pero para eso debe haber alguien que comience. Como es tradición, el Premio Anual con su pareja deben comenzar con esto, pero este año tengo el orgullo de presentar algo que no se ve todos los años. Dos chicos han ganado este titulo y ambos son de Gryffindor, invitamos al centro de la pista a Lily Evans y James Potter y sus respectivas parejas.

En ese momento en un rincón del comedor dos chico tomados de la mano se miraron sorprendidos… _¿ambos premios anuales? _Eso era imposible… caminaron hacia el centro, Lily con la cabeza cacha muy tímida y James llevándola de la mano hacia la pista, estado en el centro todos los miraron en silencio.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Evans. Les dije que salieran con sus parejas –Dijo confundida la profesora.

-Nosotros somos pareja, hemos venido juntos –dijo radiante James mirando a todos y cada uno de los chicos que lo miraban y saltando a todas las chicas, ahora no existían.

-Grande Cornamenta! –se escucho un grito en dirección a los merodeadores –SERE PADRINOO!

Todos rieron y la pareja en cuestión comenzó a bailar, se miraban fijamente a los ojos bailando un vals, como recién casados.

La fiesta siguió toda la noche, Sirius se encontraba en un estado etílico que se superaba a si mismo mientras se besuqueaba con un chica Ravenclaw, Amelia Bones. Remus bailaba con una chica de sexto y Colagusano se encontraba sentado mientras comía pastelillos.

Lily y James hace horas que no estaban en el gran Salón, se encontraban en la orilla del lago, abrazados dándose tiernos besos.

-Tengo que decirte algunas cosas Lily, con respecto a mis padres. Lo primero es… que las ultimas palabras de mi madre fueron… -el chico tomó la mano de la chica firmemente-"Dile a esa Pelirroja que no te haga sufrir y te cuide, te dejo en sus manos"… -en este momento se encontraba sonrojado.- y… te mandó algo –el chico metió su mano en el bolsillo y quedo de rodillas frente a ella – este es el anillo de compromiso que mi padre le dio a mi madre cuando le pidió que se casasen, y ella me pidió que te lo diera a ti… Lily Evans, quieres ser mi esposa luego de aceptar ser mi novia en ente momento, el matrimonio no es hoy, ni mañana. Pero quiero la ilusión…. Dime q si por favor.

La chica se encontraba pasmada, sus rodillas no respondían y su garganta estaba seca, todo eso era hermoso, demasiado…

-Si, Potter. Quiero ser tu novia pero no puedo aceptar el anillo de tu madre, es mucho… pero acepto, quiero tener la ilusión de ser tu esposa Potter.

-Entonces ponte el anillo ahora, o tu suegra se enojara…

Dicho esto el chico se acerco corriendo a la chica tomándola por la cintura y sellando su pacto con un apasionado beso.

* * *

_Este es el capitulo mas cortito y el final, espero les guste!_

_muchos saludos y muchas gracias a quienes me siguieroooon_

_Reviews?_

_pd: tengo una nueva historia, se llama "El ultimo aullido del cachorro" que sigue el hilo de esta historia, espero les agrade :D_

**_Marauders G.W_**


End file.
